Kindred Spirits
by Phoenix Innocence
Summary: Amid tragedy two boys come together in the most unlikely of places; a cemetery. But all is not as it seems. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters and I make no profit from this story.**

**This story was Beta'd by the amazing MisatosPenPen**

* * *

The wind blew gently over the rolling green-swept hills, the sun fading rapidly and leeching the warmth from the air as it sank on the horizon. Dark slabs of hard stone jutted from the ground, grim reminders of what was lost. For some people it was a comfort, but for one young man it was nothing of the sort.

Ever since his parents were buried, almost a month ago, he'd been visiting every day. He couldn't really say they were buried here; there were no caskets beneath the cold, hard ground, their bodies unable to be recovered in the rubble. But he knew they were dead, his brother had been on the phone with their mother when the first tower collapsed.

"Back again? This makes every day now," a voice drifted through the air, its tone light and airy for such a solemn place. It drew him from his thoughts immediately.

The young man took a deep breath and imagined the smile that would greet him. He always greeted him with a smile. "The same could be said for you."

"True." His laughter carried on the wind causing the young man to smile in return. "There you go, Sasuke. I knew you had a smile in you somewhere!"

And as suddenly, Sasuke's smile was gone. "I don't have much reason to smile nowadays."

The newcomer frowned and walked around the headstone partially concealing him. Worry laced his voice, "How are things going with your brother?"

"The same as always." Sasuke shrugged, planting his hands in his pockets and turning away from his friend. "He's trying to control me."

Sasuke stole a quick glance from the corner of his eye only to be disappointed by the others lack of attention. His gaze was far off, staring at something just beyond Sasuke's line of vision; or that was what he thought when he turned in that direction and saw nothing.

"Naruto?"

"Do you ever stop to think how lucky you are to have a brother?" He turned to stare at the Uchiha, his eyes misted over. "Some people aren't so fortunate."

"Dobe, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," he replied.

"What's wrong then?" Sasuke asked, taking a step closer. Naruto took a step back. It was a dance of sorts, one that Sasuke didn't particularly like, but he'd drawn a conclusion that Naruto must enjoy a certain amount of personal space to be comfortable.

"You're lucky and you don't even realize it," Naruto said softly. "You have a brother who loves you, who's lost the same thing you have. Maybe that is why he keeps you close: he fears losing you too."

"Where is this coming from?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured, not by his brother and not by Naruto.

"I would have loved to have a brother. It's been lonely for so long."

"You're not alone," Sasuke whispered. "I'm here with you now."

Naruto smiled at him sadly before something caught his eye again and he turned once more to look at something Sasuke couldn't see.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. This wasn't going as he had planned it in his head. He wanted to ask the dobe out, not talk about brothers. He knew it was a long shot; Naruto was a few years older than him, but he couldn't help feeling the way he did.

"Remember what I said after you leave here. If you pay attention you'll see the signs."

"I'm sure Itachi loves me, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"You're fourteen, Sasuke."

Sasuke pouted. "I know how old I am."

Naruto chuckled. "You're too cute sometimes."

"I am not cute." Any resemblance to cute Sasuke possessed disappeared immediately behind a scowl.

"Of course not," Naruto giggled, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto sighed, growing somber. "I'll miss this," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked, not hearing clearly.

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why do you look so sad?"

"Well, because I'm leaving and I'm going to miss this."

Sasuke stared on, dumbfounded. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Exactly what I've said, I'm leaving."

Sasuke shook his head in denial. "W-where are you going?"

"It's some place far from here," Naruto replied sadly.

Sasuke choked on a sob, his heart pounding in his chest. "W-will I ever see you again?"

Naruto felt his heart break as he shook his head. He couldn't bear to leave Sasuke, not now that he'd found him. But it was time, he had to go.

"Please," Sasuke demanded. He reached out for Naruto's hand, but Naruto shied away.

Sasuke felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He was stupid to think Naruto would let him touch him. "Please, don't go?" he begged.

"It's not that I don't want to go. I have too. I've stayed here for too long as it is; it's finally time for me to go home."

"Where's home?" Sasuke asked, curious despite his tears.

"A place far from here," Naruto repeated.

"Can I visit then?" He could handle Naruto's imminent departure if it meant he could visit in the future.

Naruto shook his head sadly, squashing the small hope blossoming in Sasukes chest. "I don't think that will be possible. It's not a place you can visit easily."

"Then don't go."

"I have to, I have no choice."

A sudden thought struck Sasuke, something he'd heard on the news a few days ago. "Are you being deployed? Are you going to fight in the war?"

Naruto's smile was grim, leading Sasuke to believe his guess was accurate; until Naruto replied, "I'm not being deployed."

"Then why," Sasuke cried. "Why can't I visit?"

Naruto bit his lip, a look of agonizing grief plastered on his face.

Sasuke sank to his knees, crying and clutching at his middle. "Please," he begged through his tears. "Please, if I can't visit, at least promise we'll meet again? PLEASE?"

"I don't know if I can keep that promise," Naruto whispered.

"Please, please, I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't lose me as long as you remember me."

"It's not the same!" Sasuke cried. "It's not the same…"

"I know, but I'll never forget you."

"Promise, Naruto, promise. Lie to me if you have to, but promise we'll meet again someday?"

Naruto lifted his head to the heavens and closed his eyes, almost as if in prayer. A moment later he lowered his head and fell to his knees beside Sasuke. "I'll meet you again someday; I promise. I'll be waiting for you."

Sasuke raised his head and choked on his sobs. "You promise? You're not lying to me?"

"No, I'm not lying. I'll be here…I don't know when, but I'll be here to meet you." Naruto stood and brushed imaginary dirt from his pant legs.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered. "I'll wait for you too. I'll visit every day-"

"Don't do that!" Naruto demanded, causing Sasuke to jump in alarm. "You'll only be disappointed when I'm not here. Go, live your life."

"I don't want to live my life without you! Don't you see, I love you?!"

Naruto gasped and clutched his heart. He could feel it breaking into thousands of tiny shards that pierced his very soul. It was agony.

Without a word, he turned tail and ran, dodging headstone after headstone, aware that Sasuke was pursuing him. He couldn't do it, he had to leave now. He had to get away from Sasuke! He had no choice. It wasn't fair!

Sasuke stumbled after Naruto's fleeing form, trying to keep pace with him, but Naruto soon outdistanced him. Looking around in circles, Sasuke realized that he'd lost sight of him. He ploughed ahead and stumbled into a clearing, startling an old couple in their 90s kneeling hand-in-hand in front of a grave.

"I-I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized, gasping for breath.

"There's nothing to be sorry about dear, everyone gets spooked in a graveyard every now and then," the old woman said, flashing Sasuke a beautiful smile.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized again. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll be leaving now."

"It's good to have company in a place like this," the old man whispered, his voice shaking with age. He laid a hand on the top of the headstone and rose to his feet, his joints protesting the abuse that simple act caused. He bent down and helped the woman to her feet, her rise more graceful than his.

"You're right," Sasuke replied, his voice still shaky from running. "I lost my friend here, you didn't happen to see him run by?"

"No one visits this part of the cemetery anymore but us."

Sasuke looked around him, surprised at how peaceful it was. It was a beautiful part of the cemetery, and the grave they stood before rested under a tall oak tree; the tallest Sasuke had ever seen. "Why is that?" he asked, shocked that such a serene place was hardly visited.

"We're the last ones; everyone else has passed on or moved away," the old woman said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's life," the old man mumbled.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He looked around the cemetery again, hoping to get a glimpse of Naruto, but he was still nowhere to be seen. Sasuke sighed. "If you happen to see my friend, can you tell him I'm looking for him? He's leaving soon and I want to give him a proper goodbye."

"Of course, dear, what does he look like?" the woman asked.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, older than me, but shorter."

"We'll keep an eye out," the man promised. He took the woman's hand and led her through the cemetery.

"Thanks," Sasuke whispered.

He shivered in the October night air and tugged his jacket tighter around him. He turned around, deciding to stop one last time by his parent's grave before leaving. He'd be back tomorrow and hopefully, Naruto would too.

Sasuke took two steps away, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned to look, but saw nothing but the lone grave. Out of curiosity, he walked over to the grave and read the epitaph inscribed on it.

It was the biggest mistake of his life. With a gasp he stumbled backwards, shaking his head to rid himself of the image. But it didn't change, it didn't go away. Barely containing a scream, he ran from the cemetery without looking back. It couldn't be him! It had to be a coincidence.

Once outside the cemetery gates, Sasuke leaned against the wall shaking. He saw the old man and woman a few feet ahead, walking slowly in their advanced age. They were visiting the grave with the same name as his friend. _'Is it possible?'_ he thought to himself.

Shaking from head to toe, he approached the couple. "Excuse me," he squeaked out, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

The man turned and smiled. "Did you find your friend," he asked.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke admitted. "But, I think I did. Can I…can I ask you whose grave you were visiting?"

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably, aware that he was asking a highly personal question. He didn't want to offend them, but they seemed far from offended.

"We were visiting our son," the woman answered sadly. "Today would have been his birthday."

Sasuke nodded his head, recalling the dates on the grave. "He was young when he died."

"Only seventeen," the man answered.

"Can I ask h-how?"

Tears gathered in the woman's eyes, but she didn't answer; she couldn't. After all these years, the pain was still there. Sasuke knew that pain only too well and he wondered if it would ever get easier.

"I see," Sasuke whispered. "I noticed the date on his headstone…he died during the war?"

"Yes," the man replied. He continued, though his voice was heavy with sadness of his own. "At Pearl Harbor."

Sasuke nodded again, wracked with tears. He knew it as soon as he read the date. "I-I'm sorry," he cried.

"It was so long ago, dear," the woman whispered.

"Does-does it get easier?" Sasuke asked, thinking about the pain he still felt at losing his parents. "It hurts so much that I don't think I'll survive the day. But I wake up and I see the sun has risen again and I know that another day has passed since my parents died."

"It will get easier, but there will be days when the pain will surface when you least expect it and it will be as fresh as the very day it happened. It's something you learn to live with," she said.

"My-my parents died on 9-11…I know it's not the same…but, I don't know if it will ever get easier. I miss them so much!" Sasuke wailed. "I didn't want to lose them!"

The old man pulled Sasuke tightly against his chest with surprising strength. "You won't lose them as long as you remember them," he said.

Sasuke stifled his sniffles and pulled away, oddly comforted by the familiar words. "I've heard that saying before."

"It was a favorite of our son's. He used to say it all the time."

"He sounds like a great guy. I wish I could have met him."

"I'm sure you and Naruto would have been instant friends. He was amazing like that; making friends easily," the man said.

"It's getting cold, Minato, and my bones are not what they used to be."

"Nor mine, Kushina." He turned to Sasuke and nodded. "It was nice talking to you. I hope you find your friend and get to say goodbye."

"I do too," Sasuke whispered.

The walk home from the cemetery was harder for Sasuke than usual. His thoughts were focused on Naruto and how he seemed to disappear into thin air. He didn't want to think that he'd been visiting a ghost this last month, but everything Naruto had last said to him made sense. He couldn't tell Sasuke when he'd be back because he wasn't coming back and he was leaving to a place Sasuke couldn't follow; yet.

He slammed the door shut as he entered his house and made a bee-line for the computer, deciding to search out the name on the headstone. A promising website popped up and he clicked on it. He was redirected to an archive of old newspapers, highlighting WWII events. He searched the local obituaries in the week following Pearl Harbor, hoping to find at least an article and hopefully a picture of Naruto. He had to be sure they were the same person.

He gasped when the front page loaded the very picture of the boy Sasuke had been meeting for the last month. His eyes scanned the headline with shock. **Local Navy Hero Laid to Rest**

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, staring at the face in the picture. He knew that face very well. It was his Naruto, the same person he fell in love with. A sense of sadness flooded him with the realization that he loved someone that was no longer of this world.

The next two days, Sasuke woke to sunlight pouring through his window and warming his face. Another day had passed, the sun had risen twice again, and still he was left with an aching in his chest. But now, it was more profound. He'd lost Naruto even before he had a chance to keep him. It didn't seem fair.

Stretching as he stood, Sasuke padded his way to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. Itachi was sitting at the table reading the newspaper as he sat down.

"You didn't visit them yesterday," Itachi said, not bothering to look up from his paper.

Sasuke swallowed his mouthful of cereal and nodded. "I-"

"Are you planning to go today?" Itachi interrupted.

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted. He hadn't gone yesterday because the most driving force for going was Naruto and now he knew Naruto wouldn't be there.

"We can both go today then."

Sasuke smiled. "I'd like that."

Itachi laid the paper on the table and picked up his bowl, heading for the sink.

Sasuke grabbed up the paper and scanned the headlines as he flipped through it. He paused, eyeing the small headline in bold print. **City's Oldest Couple Dead**

Sasuke read the article, his eyes widening in shock. It was the old couple he'd met the other day; Naruto's parents. They died that very night, peacefully in their sleep.

And now it made sense, the reason Naruto had to leave. He'd been waiting all this time…for his parents.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Itachi questioned, turning from his sink full of dishes. "If you're done, bring your bowl over."

Sasuke obeyed, bringing the paper with him. He showed Itachi the obituary. "Can we go to the funeral?"

Itachi scanned the article quickly and shook his head. "We don't know them, why would we?"

"I know them," Sasuke whispered, recalling the strong embrace Minato held him in and Kushina's beautiful smile. "They were kind to me."

Itachi sighed. "When is it?"

"It's later today, with the burial right after. We were going anyway, so we can visit mom and dad after."

There was such a pleading look to Sasuke's eyes that Itachi capitulated. "Ok, be ready to go at 5:30."

Sasuke bounded away, taking the paper with him, and at 5:30 he left with Itachi. The funeral was small and quaint and the burial even smaller. The only ones to show up were Itachi and Sasuke. The minister finished and offered his condolences, leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone under the tall oak tree.

"It seems strange that you wanted to pay your respects, Sasuke. What's this about?"

Sasuke knelt in front of Naruto's grave, running his hand over the date of death; Dec 7, 1941. "They're son died on one of the worst days in history. I couldn't help feeling like I knew how they felt, just slightly."

Itachi laid his hand on his shoulder in silent comfort.

"I guess I just didn't want them to be alone, not after they were so kind to me. It was the least I could do…" Sasuke trailed off, his eyes catching movement between the trees just on the edge of the wood.

Itachi turned to look and saw nothing, but Sasuke was entranced. He didn't have to squint to see Naruto standing there, smiling as he reunited with his parents. They looked much younger than Sasuke had seen them and happier, like they were finally at peace. They turned to leave, but before they finally disappeared, Naruto turned back and smiled at Sasuke, placing his hand over his heart.

Sasuke knew what that meant as Naruto and his parents disappeared. He would keep his promise. And years in the future, when it was Sasuke's time, Naruto was waiting under that oak tree just as he promised, smiling brightly as the very first day Sasuke had met him. He always greeted him with a smile.


End file.
